


Library Surprises

by Barba



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barba/pseuds/Barba
Summary: A night spent studying in the library with Sonny turns into something more.





	

You rub your eyes as you spend yet another night in the library, writing yet another paper. Those feel like they never end. The only thing that makes this night bearable is having your boyfriend with you.

Sonny notices you’re becoming frustrated with the assignment in front of you, so he reaches over and squeezes your thigh under the desk and offers you a reassuring smile.

“Doing alright, babe?” he asks you. Sweet, caring Sonny always makes sure to check up on you, make your life easier if it’s in his power.

“I’m stuck and annoyed, I’m not making much progress on this tax law paper,” you complain to Sonny. He looks over and reads your prompt.

“You know, I’ve seen a book that’s relevant to this topic, lemme show you,” he moves to get up.

“I don’t know if I can handle any more reading tonight,” you pout.

“Trust me, this will help,” he holds out his hand. You take it as he helps you out of your chair. He holds your hand as he leads you to a far corner of the library, stroking your hand with his thumb.

You reach a section of the library you’ve never visited. “Sonny, are you sure we’re in the right aisle?”

“Positive, the book is right up there, on the top shelf,” he guides you.

When you stretch in an attempt to grab the book, Sonny comes up behind you, making sure to push up against you as he reaches up to get the book. When he brings it down, he does not move away from you. His chest remains pressed up against your back. You feel the slight tickle of his breath above your ear. You take the book from his hand and don’t try to move from your spot either.

“Sonny…” you begin, “is there something on your mind?” Sonny wraps his arms around your waist and kisses the top of your head.

“Well, doll, remember the time you mentioned that you wanted to have sex in a library?” he says, as his hand starts to glide down your side, past your hip, stopping right at the hem of your skirt. He pauses, then his hand starts to slide back up your bare thigh, raising your skirt along with it.

“Yea…I didn’t think you remembered… or took me seriously,” you reply. You notice your breathing becomes more labored in anticipation of what he would do next.

“I always do, sweetheart. Is it what you still want?” your sweet Sonny, making sure to ask for consent every time. You both know that you wouldn’t say no to him, but his gesture of always checking that you want to continue makes you want him even more.

“Yes, definitely,” you confirm and turn around to face him. The book slips from your hand, long forgotten, and you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Sonny grinds against you as he gets more excited, the pressure from his body pushing you into the bookshelf. The force rattles the bookshelf, and dislodges dust to make you both sneeze. Sonny adorably crinkles his nose after he sneezes the second time. Your boyfriend could not get any cuter.

You shush each other because you’re in the library and neither of you wants to get caught. This causes both of you to start giggling. You feel like you’re teenagers, trying to get away with smooching before a teacher walks in on you, and that scenario feels both ridiculous and extremely sexy.

Then Sonny’s lips are kissing you again, his body pressed up to yours. Your giggles die down as you start to feel the bulge growing between his legs. Both of his hands rest on your hips, squeezing them lightly every few seconds.

Next thing you know, Sonny lifts you up and you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist. Your skirt rides up, exposing your legs all the way up to your panties. Sonny presses you up against the bookshelf and places both hands under your ass, keeping you securely in place.

He breaks your kiss and bends down, placing soft kisses on your neck and collarbone. In his excitement, he starts making slight thrusting motions. Soft groans escape his mouth every time he feels his member pressing to you.

You untangle your arms from his shoulders and bring them down to his belt buckle. You start unbuckling his belt, the urgency apparent to both of you. Sonny moves back an inch to allow you to unzip his fly, while your legs stay wrapped around him. You pull him out of his boxers and feel the pre-cum already leaking from him.

“Babe, you’re so excited for me,” you comment. You love knowing that you’re wanted by him.

“Of course, doll, always,” he presses a soft kiss to your lips. You push your panties to the side and position Sonny at your entrance. The hurried, primal nature of your situation left you extremely turned on, making you wet and ready at this point.

Sonny slides in in one quick thrust. You knew it was coming, but the surprise of being filled up so quickly makes you let out a not-so-quiet moan. Sonny hisses at the feeling of being inside of you, surrounded so tightly by your walls.

You place both of your hands on his shoulders, to help yourself not fall to the side. You know Sonny would never drop you, but the extra security couldn’t hurt. Also, being able to squeeze his shoulders and arms is a bonus.

After you both get adjusted, Sonny begins to thrust into you, quickly setting a fast, even pace. Your hands clench his shirt as he hits your g-spot repeatedly. In order to not make noise, you gently bite his neck and involuntarily let out quick, repeated moans.

Feeling his shirt and barely any skin actually exhilarates you, because you know what you’re doing is taboo, and there is a possibility of someone walking in on you; small possibility, due to the late hour, but still risky.

You can soon feel your orgasm building, as well as Sonny’s thrusts becoming more erratic, meaning that he’s close as well.

“Sonny!” you practically yell out as your orgasm hits you. Sonny doesn’t bother shushing you, as he grunts to his own finish. You can feel him releasing his cum inside of you. His head droops so his forehead is touching yours, his strained breathing calming down. Without fault, his hands still hold you up; you know you will always be safe with your Sonny.

When he finally catches his breath, Sonny places a soft kiss on your cheek. “Does this live up to your fantasy, love?”

“Even better, this is so damn hot,” you smile at Sonny. “Thank you for the surprise.”

“Glad you enjoyed yourself, sweetheart, I love you,” Sonny looked lovingly at you, a slight smile on his lips. You loved that look more than anything; knowing that this man loved you and wanted only you made you feel like the happiest girl in the world.

“I love you too Sonny, always.”

Your perfect moment is interrupted when you hear a clicking noise growing louder.

“Shit, someone’s coming” you start to worry. Maybe you should have been quieter.

Sonny pulls out of you and gently puts you down on your feet, making sure you can stand before completely releasing you. Your legs tingle from being held up for some time, but you keep your balance.

“Don’t worry, we’re already leaving,” Sonny reassures you. Since you didn’t take any clothes off, you don’t need to get dressed; you only readjust your panties and smooth down your skit. Sonny quickly tucks himself back into his pants and pulls up his zipper. After he finishes buckling up his belt, he takes your hand and starts leading you back to your desk.

As you round a corner, you come face to face with the owner of the clicking heels, the librarian. You can see the woman’s lips pursed into a thin line, obviously unhappy. Sonny keeps your hand in his, leading the way and making sure you don’t stop walking. You can’t make eye contact with the grumpy library attendant, but you can’t help but form a smile that you try to keep down.

Sonny flashes the librarian a smile, which seems to annoy the woman even more. As you pass her, both of you can’t hold back your laughter anymore, as you erupt into a fit of giggles.

“Sssssh!” the librarian attempts to make you quiet down. However, it has the opposite effect as you both crack up even more. Sonny turns his head and mouths “Sorry!” to the lady. But all of you know that he doesn’t mean it.

You look at Sonny’s disheveled appearance and notice his shirt is only partially tucked in. This results in another round of laughter from you.

When you get back to your desk, both you and Sonny quickly pack up your belongings and don’t spend another extra second in the library.

“I don’t know if I can show my face here again,” you half-jokingly say to Sonny.

“Totally worth it,” Sonny winks at you. He wraps his arm around your waist as you walk out of the library, and you think that you couldn’t have gotten any luckier with your spontaneous, loving boyfriend.


End file.
